Super Heroes...YAY!!
by Link and Luigi
Summary: Super heroes...evil Leomon...spawns from the future...just about all Digidestined ever created...oh my LORD...this is one messed up story. But it's by us so what did you expect?


ADVENTURES WITH THE EVEN NEWER DIGIDESTINED

SUPER HEROES…AGAIN!!! YAY!!

****

This story is for Dawn, for the Jyou birthday present she made!!!!! HURRAH!! Oh and as a minor note…I'm just going to make up some personalities for Takato, Lee, Ruki and Ryo. P. )

One day, Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Mimi, Sora, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Takeru, Hikari, Ken, Wallace, Michael, Takato, Lee, Ruki, Ryo, Dawn and Jyou (*GASP!!*) were walking along in the Digiworld. (It's 03 so everyone's even older and they have different names.) Their Digimon had been captured by Leomon so they didn't have them.

Sora, Mimi, Hikari and Michael were being stupid.

Koushiro, Yamato and Taichi were being rugged men but sadly, they weren't camping.

Miyako was saying 'Bingo'.

Takeru was having a bad dream about Angemon falling down a cliff.

Daisuke was doing the ceremony of the goggles to Takato.

Lee was smoking.

Wallace was trying to figure out a way to get Terriermon back from Lee.

Ruki was foaming at the mouth.

Ken and Cody were saying 'Arigatou' to each other continuously.

Ryo was standing behind Ken and staring at him attentively.

"AHUCK!!" said Sora, Hikari, Mimi and Michael at the same time.

"We are so rugged." Said Taichi.

"Too bad we're not camping." Sighed Koushiro.

"Yeah, then we'd be EXTRA rugged." Said Yamato.

"BING BONG BING BONG!!" said Miyako even though she was REALLY saying Bingo.

"Angemon…Angemon NO!!" yelled Takeru as he tossed and turned in his little bed.

"…And the leader of the Digidestined just wouldn't look right without them so here, I want you to have mine," said Daisuke, presenting the goggles to Takato.

"Thanks!!" said Takato.

"Lur lur lur," said Lee.

"Hm…and then I'll infect Terriermon with a virus and make Lee WANT to give him back to me and then I'll figure out a way to get rid of the virus…" plotted Wallace.

"MLA MLA MLA!!" said Ruki as foam dripped everywhere.

"Arigatou, Ichijouji-san!!" said Iori.

"No, arigatou to YOU Iori-kun!!" said Ken.

"Hm…" said Ryo.

All of a sudden, Leomon appeared out of nowhere!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. Then he paused as he stared at Ruki, Takato, Ryo and Lee. Then he started having a mental breakdown. "I'M ONLY ONE LEOMON!! HOW MANY DIGIDESTINED TO YOU EXPECT ME TO HARASS?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" He stood up and cricked his neck stupidly. "You shouldn't smoke, it's bad for your health."

"Yeah, I know," said Lee as he dropped the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. "It's not really a cigarette. It just looks like one."

"Whatever." Said Leomon. "JUST for making me think that you were smoking, I'm going to put you all under a pointless spell!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled everyone.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. Then he pulled out a guitar and a microphone and started dancing around like a knave. "Zoom, zoom, zoom you make my heart go BOOM BOOM, my super nova girl!!" Then he slammed the guitar down on the ground and with a big puff of pink sparkly smoke, he disappeared.

Everyone coughed and looked around. Then they shrugged and went about their business. They decided to have s'mores. So they sat there for about a minute until suddenly, Koushiro burst into diabolical laughter. Everyone stared at him as he threw his hands over his mouth.

"Did I just do that?" he said. They nodded. "I didn't mean to, I was thinking of a joke,"

They all gave Koushiro the evil eye but then decided to forgive him since they're 'good'. Koushiro wiped his forehead and continued eating his s'more.

After it was silent for a minute…

"So…what was the joke anyway?" asked Daisuke.

"Joke? Huh?" Koushiro said, looking around. "Oh? The joke?" He paused. "Um…why did the chicken cross the road?"

"To get to the other side, DA-HUCK!!" said Michael.

"Wow, you're really good." Said Koushiro, rolling his eyes.

"That made you burst out laughing like that?" Yamato said with a raised eyebrow. Koushiro nodded nervously.

They paused. "Okay…whatever works for you." said Takeru.

There was another long pause.

Koushiro suddenly stood up and ran off while laughing diabolically. Everyone stared at him as he disappeared off into the forest. Then they looked at each other and shrugged because he was acting really strange.

"He must by trying to find a road to cross since he really likes that joke." Said Mimi. The other three stupid people laughed stupidly as if she had just told a really funny joke. Then they exploded. But reformed a minute later. DARN!!

There was yet another long pause. "So uh…now what?" asked Iori. "He's…not coming back."

"WE MUST SEARCH FOR HIM!!!!" screamed Sora, standing up and pointing a finger into the air.

All of a sudden, it became really dark and all that other kind of spooky stuff. "AWK!!" said everyone as there was a pair of glowing red eyes and the sound of really diabolical sounding laughter. There was also a pair dripping fangs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" yelled everyone.

"Hm…I don't think it really looks like me," came a voice behind them. They all turned around to see a smaller pair of glowing eyes. All of a sudden, it got light again and they could see a little shadow man with red glowing eyes and a little shadow projector next to him.

"GASP!!" said everyone.

"Well…even though it wasn't me, you guys were still scared," said the shadow as he snapped his fingers and the projector disappeared. So did the image.

"ROAR!!" yelled Ruki, pouncing on top of him. She passed right through him and was knocked unconscious because she hit her head on the ground. The shadow guy shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said. "Oh well!!"

"RUKI!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Hikari as she ran over to Ruki in slow motion. The little shadow guy raised an eyebrow.

"Well anyway…" he said.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" demanded Ken.

"Well…" the shadow replied. "My friends call me Black Plague at least they would if I had any friends. And you are…?"

"We're the Digidestined!!" answered Ryo.

"Aha, all of you?" Black Plague said, pointing to them.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?!" demanded Takato.

Black Plague shrugged. "Just curious." He said. "Well, you're obviously my unworthy opponents. You may now commence your futile attempts to defeat me."

"We could beat you with our eyes closed!" threatened Wallace.

"Now that would be interesting, wouldn't it?" said Black Plague with a sigh. "Though, that would make me feel bad to know that you weren't at full strength and I still beat you so easily."

"We'll be at full strength soon enough!" said Mimi. "Give us one hour!!"

Black Plague crossed his arms. "And just what am I supposed to do for one whole hour?" he asked. Everyone shrugged. Including Black Plague. "Okay, whatever." He said as a black portal opened up behind him and he walked into it and then the portal disappeared.

"Come on, we have to transform!!" said Taichi as he did some fancy shmancy transformation type thing. "I am…ARCHER!!" Then he looked down at himself but he didn't see his normal Archery clothes. He was dressed as himself from 01, even the GOGGLES were there!! He thought for a minute. "Um…not Archer…01 Taichi? Huh?"

"I'll transform too!!" said Daisuke as he did his transformation. "I am Poiso…wait a second…no I'm not…" He was dressed the way he is in 02. Even his goggles are present.

"Hm…I think I know what's going on." Said Takato as he went through a transformation too. But he wasn't dressed any differently. "It's funny, I've got my super powers but I don't look any different."

All of a sudden, Black Sonny appeared out of nowhere.

"AWK!! BLACK SONNY!!" said everyone as they worshipped Black Sonny.

"Thank you, thank you," said Black Sonny. "I just came here to explain to you three what your new identities are."

"Why do we have new ones?" asked 01 Taichi.

"Because." Snapped Black Sonny. "You are…GOGGLES GANG #1!!" Then he turned to Daisuke. "YOU ARE GOGGLES GANG #2!!" And to Takato he said, "YOU ARE GOGGLES GANG #3!!" Then Black Sonny disappeared into thin air.

"Goggles Gang?" whined Daisuke. "I liked Poiso Man better!!"

"I feel gypped." Said Takato.

"Ha-ha, stupid goggles wearing leaders," said Yamato.

"Ooooh, I hope I'm part of the helmet gang with Miyako!!" said Sora.

"Hope not," said Miyako with a sigh.

Then they all transformed!! They were all the same as before except for the Goggles Gang people.

"Wait a second…why is Lee wearing my super hero costume?" demanded Goggles Gang #1 as he pointed to a Robin Hood looking person.

"When you got the new identity, I guess they decided to recycle your old one so they gave it to me." said Archer.

"And Ruki has my old costume…" whined Goggles Gang #2 as he pointed to Ruki who was now dressed as Poiso Man.

"WHAT?!" yelled Poiso Man who had regained consciousness when Super Hikari had used her retarded healing powers on her. "I DON'T WANT TO BE POISO MAN!! WHY NOT POISO WOMAN?! I WANT TO BE… FOAM GIRL!!"

"You know who she kind of reminds me of?" Gokeru said, leaning over to Lightning Person.

"Me at the beginning of the 'Adventures with the New Digidestined' stories?" Lighting Person suggested. "Me when I beat people up?" Gokeru nodded.

"HELP ME!!" came a voice from below them. They all looked down to see Michael dressed in some retarded fish costume as he flopped around like a knave. "I am Fishstick Man!! TAKE ME BACK TO THE WATER BEFORE I SHRIVEL UP!!"

Everyone looked at each other. If Super Hikari, Womanbat and The White Knight didn't do anything, they probably would have let Fishstick Man there to shrivel up. But, oh well.

"And as for me, I'm known as…THE STALKER!!" said the last person who was unknown. Everyone turned around to see Ryo dressed up in bandit's clothing with his cape over his mouth while laughing evilly. "I STALK people! My super power is that I am extra quiet while I go around and stalk people! Sometimes, they don't even know I'm there!!" The Stalker continued to laugh diabolically.

"Okay…" said Telekinesis. "I guess I feel pretty safe when I say that I am clearly the most powerful here. And, since Taichi's not Archer anymore…just Goggle Gang #1…I have no more fear of being shot with Happy Darts, Angry Arrows or tranquilizer darts."

"How about being whacked in the head with a pair of goggles?!" demanded Goggles Gang #1 as he smacked Telekinesis with his goggles.

"Hm…I don't appreciate that," Telekinesis said, crossing his arms and looking annoyed.

"So what exactly are your super powers now that your Goggles Gang members?" asked Ken the Wizard.

"Let's see…we can whack people with our goggles…" started Goggles Gang #1.

"We could walk around being normal…" continued Goggles Gang #2.

"And we can switch off speaking and just be the stupid Goggles Gang." Finished Goggles Gang #3.

"Aha," said Ken the Wizard.

All of a sudden, all the Digimon except Tentomon appeared out of nowhere!! (They were all in super hero forms.)

"I don't get it, I could have sworn that we were archers." Said Agumon who was now known as Goggle Gang #4. "When I transformed, all I did was accumulate this pair of goggles."

"I know, they changed our identities because I wore goggles in 01." Replied Goggles Gang #1.

"That sucks." Said Goggles Gang #4.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Don't look at me," said Unicorn, putting his hand up over his face.

"Don't worry, I'm not the one who thinks it's funny." Telekinesis replied. Then he sighed. "I wish I could change your name."

"I wish I could change it too." Unicorn said.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I'm BIRDBAT!!" yelled Birdbat stupidly as she flew around like a knavish knave. "STRONGEST BIRD ALIVE!!"

"I'm WOMANBAT!!" yelled Womanbat stupidly as she flew around like a knavish knave. "STRONGEST WOMAN ALIVE!!"

MEANWHILE!!!

"Thy shalt not prevail!" said The White Knight as she and The Green Flower sword fought.

"Neither thy sword nor thy words shall harm me!" said The Green Flower as she deflected The White Knight's attack. Then they both stopped and took a breather.

"Nice fight, The Green Flower." Said The White Knight stupidly.

"You too, The White Knight," said The Green Flower stupidly.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I must become…a SUPER SAIYAN!!" yelled Patahan as he squatted and started screaming.

"You can do it, Patahan!" said Gokeru. "It's all in your heart!"

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!!" yelled Patahan.

MEANWHILE!!!

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" yelled Super Hikari and Super Gatomon stupidly as they flew around like knaves.

MEANWHILE!!!

"How come all of a sudden I'm Goggles Gang #5?!" demanded Goggles Gang #5 to Goggles Gang #2. "I thought we were Poiso Man and Poiso Boy!!"

"ME TOO!!" yelled Goggles Gang #2. "BUT I GUESS WE THOUGHT WRONG!!!"

MEANWHILE!!!

"Um…lur." Said Womansuper and Birdsuper.

MEANWHILE!!!

Lighting Person and Lightning Digimon had nothing better to do so they went to sleep with a snore.

MEANWHILE!!!

Ken the Wizard and Wormmon the Wizard were practicing their super powers on Fishstick Man and Fishstick Digimon. Fishstick Man and Fishstick Digimon were just flopping around and getting fried.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I SHOULD have TWO sidekicks…" said Hotshot in a grumpy tone.

"Don't worry, Hotshot, you still have me." said Hotball. Hotshot looked over at Terriermon who was being Arrow Boy with Archer. Poor Hotshot, he's stuck with Lopmon being Hotball as opposed to Terriermon being Fireball.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Do you feel as gypped as I do?" Goggles Gang #3 asked his Digimon whose name was Goggles Gang #6. Goggles Gang #6 nodded.

MEANWHILE!!!

"So I took Taichi's identity so now I'm Archer and HE'S Goggles Gang #1," said Lee as though he was proud of it. Arrow Boy stared at Archer.

"But you stole his power." Arrow Boy pointed out.

"Oh well, it's better than being Goggles Gang #1." Said Lee. "Would you rather be Goggles Gang #4?"

"NO," Arrow Boy said immediately. Then he thought for a minute. "Wow, I could also be Fireball with Wallace if I wanted to,"

MEANWHILE!!!

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!" snarled Poiso Man. "WHY CAN'T I BE FOAM GIRL?! I WANT TO BE FOAM GIRL!! I AM A FEMALE, I SHOULDN'T BE POISO MAN!!"

"I'm Poiso Boy." Said her Digimon.

"SHUT UP!!" screamed Poiso Man as she dove on top of Poiso Boy and started beating him/her/it to a pulp.

MEANWHILE!!!

The Stalker and The Other Stalker were both stalking each other. Neither of them knew that they were being stalked, they just both thought that they were the ones being the stalkers when in reality, they were both being stalked by stalkers.

At this point, Black Plague came back. Only he too had a sidekick named Black Death.

"It's been seventeen minutes but I don't feel like waiting anymore…" started Black Plague but then he looked around. "Where did the Digidestined go?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that WE'RE here!!" said Lightning Person, awakening from his slumber.

"And we're going to take you down!!" finished Ken the Wizard, looking up from Fishstick Man and Fishstick Digimon's steaming heaps on the ground. Black Plague shrugged.

"Okay, whatever," he said. "Well, my name is Black Plague just to tell you. This is my sidekick, his name is Black Death." Black Death waved. "We're here to destroy you so don't even expect to win."

"And once we finish with you, we'll take down the Digidestined too." Said Black Death.

"Hold on, we just have to figure out who our leader is," said no one in particular. They all got into a huddle.

"Well of course it's me, it's ALWAYS me," said Goggles Gang #1.

"That's why you should give someone else a turn," said Womansuper.

"How about me?" suggested Goggles Gang #2.

"Or me?!" Goggles Gang #3 piped in.

"Give me a break, none of you three can even do anything," said Telekinesis. "I think we should choose the most powerful and that would CLEARLY be me so…"

"What are you talking about?!" demanded Gokeru. "I'm just as powerful if not more than you!!"

"Please," Telekinesis sighed sarcastically. "Spare me,"

"I think I should be the leader!!" said Fishstick Man. Everyone looked at him for a minute and then threw their heads back and laughed in unison. "See? I'm powerful AND funny!!" Everyone stood there for a minute, calming down and wiping the tears from their eyes.

"But seriously," said Archer. "I think that since Taichi was the leader when he was Archer that _I _should be the leader now that _I'M _Archer." There was the sound of crickets chirping. "Or not…"

"I think the one with the purest heart!" said The White Knight stupidly as she put her hand over her heart. Everyone beat the poop out of her.

"We should have a relay race and whoever wins that is the leader." Said Womanbat. Everyone punted her.

"How about whoever's the most powerful as a Digidestined?!" said Super Hikari as her teeth went "PING!!" Everyone killed her. But she came back to life a minute later.

"Maybe…rock paper scissors?" suggested Womansuper, at a loss for anything else to say.

"No, we should make this an intelligent, well thought up decision." Said Lightning Person. "How about me? I'm quick, I'm small and the little guys never get to be the leaders."

"And that's the way it'll continue to be." Said Ken the Wizard. "What about me? I'm pretty powerful."

"I think the smartest should be the leader." Said Hotshot. "And that's definitely me." Everyone stared at Hotshot with the 'Shut-up' expression. "What?! When I was in elementary school I took classes at college!!" Everyone gave Hotshot the 'Whatever' expression.

"IF YOU DON'T MAKE ME THE LEADER THEN I WILL KILL YOU!!!" screamed Poiso Man. Everyone smiled politely and backed away slowly.

"I should be the leader…because I stalk people…" said The Stalker.

Everyone put their hands on their chins and pondered about who they would make the leader when all of a sudden, Black Plague appeared in the middle of their huddle.

"Excuse me but I'm feeling neglected," he said.

"Let's ask him," said Fishstick Man. "Black Plague, who do you think should be the leader?" Black Plague rubbed his chin and said 'Hmmmmmmm…' There was a short pause until Black Plague finally shrugged.

"What's the point of spending this much time thinking up a leader when you'll all going to end up dying in the end?" he asked.

"It's not whether we win or lose!" said Super Hikari. "It just matters that we're friends!! You may not know that because you don't have any friends! You may be more powerful physically but we're more powerful in our hearts! We've got it in here, Black Plague, and that's all that counts. Can't you see it? We want to be your friend, Black Plague! We do! Just let us help you and it'll all be all right!!"

Black Plague raised an eyebrow. "Um…" he said.

"Shut up, Super Hikari," said everyone as they killed her again but then, sadly, she came back to life again.

"I think you should make her your leader," said Black Plague, pointing to Super Hikari. "I mean, the leaders always make long boring speeches about not wanting to kill the bad guy but become their friend."

"You can't be serious." Said everyone.

"I'm not," Black Plague said, disappearing and then reappearing in front of them. "Personally, I don't care."

"We should just make me the leader, I'm the most powerful," said Telekinesis.

"NEVER!!" yelled Goggles Gang #1. "I'm the original!! Make me the leader!! Have I ever steered you wrong?! Come on!!"

Everyone looked at each other but then Telekinesis gave an exasperated sigh. "You all are ACTUALLY considering making GOGGLES GANG #1 our leader?!" he said. "He said himself that he couldn't do anything! It makes much more sense to follow ME!!"

"He's got a point," Black Plague said. Then he looked around. "Hey, where'd that stupid kid dressed as the bandit go?"

"I'm right here, I'm STALKING you!!" came The Stalker's voice as he dashed behind a tree.

"Me?" asked Black Plague, turning around and looking for The Stalker. "Whyever are you stalking me?"

"Hurry, WHILE HE'S DISTRACTED!!!" yelled no one in particular as they all used their special moves on Black Plague. Everything passed right through him and they all hit The Stalker.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled The Stalker as he perished. Super Hikari went over and healed him.

Black Plague bent down and picked up a pair of goggles. "All right, who's the wise guy who threw a pair of goggles at me?" he asked as if he were really mad. "Let's see, there are three kids and three Digimon with goggles…what, do you have an endless supply of goggles?" The Goggles Gang shrugged and nodded uneasily. "All right, which one of you six threw the goggles at me?"

The Goggles Gang looked at each other.

There was a short pause. "Oh wait a second," said Black Plague, snapping his fingers. "You three…oh…the Digidestined…the leaders…what are you doing hanging out with the super heroes?" Goggles Gang #1, #2, #3, #4, #5 and #6 slapped their foreheads. Then Black Plague thought for another minute. Then he counted up all the super heroes. "Hm…I see…trying to pull a fast one on me, are you?!" he said finally.

"Uh-oh, he knows," said Archer.

"You're damned right I know!" yelled Black Plague. "Where's The Stalker?!" Everyone sighed with relief.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!!" yelled The Stalker as he jumped out of a bush and exploded. Then he reformed.

"Um…" said Black Plague. "You know, I'm just going to ignore him… now…I think I'll go back to you super heroes…Taichi, you're looking younger today."

"Yeah, I use wrinkle cream," said Goggles Gang #1 quickly.

"Aha," said Black Plague.

"Hey, how did you know his name was Taichi?!" asked Ken the Wizard. Black Plague looked around nervously.

"Hee-hee, I stalk you," he said finally.

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY STALK AS WELL AS…DA DA DA!! THE STALKER!!!!!!!" yelled The Stalker as he jumped up into a tree and exploded again. Then he came back to life.

"Riiiiiight…" said Black Plague.

"I think there's something he's not telling us." Said Womansuper.

"Wow, that was pretty good," said Telekinesis sarcastically.

All of a sudden, The Stalker jumped out of a bush behind Ken the Wizard and Wormmon the Wizard. The Stalker attacked Wormmon the Wizard and bit him savagely.

"What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Ken the Wizard, pulling The Stalker off Wormmon the Wizard. "Wormmon the Wizard, are you okay?!"

"Don't worry, it'll take more than that to knock me down," Said Wormmon the Wizard. Ken the Wizard turned to The Stalker.

"Would you like to explain to me WHY you savagely bit my Digimon?!" he demanded.

"No, I'd rather NOT explain!!" said The Stalker as he exploded and came back to life again. "Unless you want the truth…"

"Yes, I want the truth." Said Ken the Wizard, crossing his arms.

"Okay…" said The Stalker. "They truth is…I LOVE YOU KEN THE WIZARD!! I wanted to get Wormmon the Wizard out of the way so that I would be the only one in your life so I tried to eat him!!"

Everyone stared at The Stalker for a minute. They were all pretty freaked out but that was nothing compared to how freaked out Ken the Wizard and Wormmon the Wizard were.

"Okay…I don't really like being around him, he kind of scares me," said Black Plague, pointing to The Stalker. "I'll just…leave now…" Then he disappeared.

"That was real intelligent, Ryo," said Telekinesis as he knocked the living daylights out of The Stalker. The Stalker fell to the ground, never to rise again. FOR HE IS DEAD!! But then his corpse was getting smelly so it exploded. YAY!!

Then they all un transformed and ate some s'mores. YUM YUM!!

"I think we should discuss our little 'leader issue'." Said Lee.

"But I thought we all said back there that I was going to be the leader." Said Taichi.

"No, you're the one that gave us away." Yamato pointed out.

"Yeah but Daisuke and Takato look exactly the same, I looked DIFFERENT." Taichi argued.

"Black Plague said himself that _I _should be the leader!!" said Hikari stupidly.

"Well anyway, Black Plague is OBVIOUSLY Koushiro," said Wallace, ignoring Hikari.

"Why do you say that?" asked Mimi stupidly.

"Well, right before he left, he exploded into diabolical laughter twice," said Iori. (He's extra observant.) "Seconds after he did go away, Black Plague appeared. He hasn't returned yet. He knew who Taichi was. He sounds like him. He looks like him. His little sidekick looked and sounded remarkably like Tentomon. Tentomon didn't show up here when all of our Digimon came. Black Plague received his partner just when all of the Digimon returned. Shall I go on?"

"No, that's enough." Said Sora. (Oh and by the way, all the Digimon were captured by Leomon again.)

"Okay, considering that Koushiro IS Black Plague," said Ken. "Do you think he'll be back soon with some kind of crazy excuse like he was hiding in a bush or something…"

Just then, Koushiro came back. "Wow, I saw the fight!!" said Koushiro. "Though, I didn't come out because I was too scared and hiding in a bush."

Everyone looked at each other. HOW STUPID DID KOUSHIRO THINK THEY WERE?!?!

"Koushiro, just because you can figure out who we are doesn't mean that we can't figure out who you are." Said Miyako. Koushiro looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked timidly. "I'm hurt."

"We're sorry, Koushiro," said Michael stupidly. Then they killed Michael. But he came back to life again. FUDD NUGGETS!!

"I truly think he's trying to kill us!!!!!!!" said Hikari stupidly.

Koushiro sighed. "Actually, you're all quite astute, I AM trying to kill you." Everyone gasped as if they hadn't known this in the first place. Then Koushiro transformed into Black Plague!!! AWK!!

"I didn't think that you could be capable of such a thing!!" said Mimi stupidly.

"You out of all people!" said Takeru.

"Well…I don't know." He said with a sigh. "I guess it just happened that way."

"It doesn't HAVE to happen that way!!" said Hikari. "If you can find it in your heart to…" But Black Plague zapped her and she exploded. But she reformed.

"Damn those reforming stones," said Black Plague, crossing his arms.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" yelled Yamato.

"Well, you've all exploded and reformed at least once." Said Black Plague.

"No, only Hikari, Michael and Ryo." Said Iori.

"Well, THEY'VE exploded enough to go around for all of you." Black Plague sighed.

Everyone looked at each other, shrugged and transformed.

****

Okay, I'm sorry Ryo. I didn't give him a good chance. I just got overwhelmed with the unnecessarily large amount of characters in this story and just killed one off to make myself feel better. So I'm just going to bring Ryo back to life and we're all going to pretend like all that stuff with exploding and biting Wormmon NEVER happened!!

"Oh come ON," said Black Plague. "I only had sixteen more to go! Now I have to kill SEVENTEEN."

"Okay, as long as he doesn't come near me," said Ken the Wizard.

I told you to pretend as though that didn't happen!!

"But it's kind of traumatizing."

*SIGH!!* Narrator took out a Men In Black memory eraser flashy thingy and zapped Ken the Wizard with it. Then Ken the Wizard forgot ALL ABOUT IT!!

Everyone shrugged. Then they all noticed that they were standing in a huge circle around Black Plague. They found this convenient.

The Stalker crept up over to him with a long stick and poked him with it. Black Plague turned around and glared at The Stalker. "Excuse you," he said, annoyed. The Stalker rubbed his chin and prodded Black Plague again. "Hey, if you touch me again then I'll…"

"This is my BOOM Stick!!" The Stalker interrupted as he pulled up the stick and it turned into a large gun. "And it's specially made so that it DOESN'T pass through shadows!!"

"What the hell?!" yelled Black Plague as The Stalker shot one of the huge bullets at him. He dove to the ground. "Hey, I don't know if you're telling the truth but frankly, I don't really want to find out."

"Ryo is the best!!" said a little puppet that looked just like Ryo appeared on The Stalker's right shoulder.

"Go Ryo!! Rah rah rah!" said another identical little puppet over his left shoulder.

"Hey, the name's 'The Stalker'," he said.

"Such an unusual name, 'The Stalker'," said Black Plague. "How did you come by it?"

"Oh, I stalk people." The Stalker replied.

"Aha," Black Plague said with a nod. "That makes sense I suppose." Then in a very sudden move, he kicked the Boom Stick out of The Stalker's hand and sent it flying. Then he shot a 'this-is-the-end' ball o' energy at it and it exploded. "Oops, I'm sorry."

"AWK!!" yelled everyone.

"Don't worry, Ryo, you're a genius!" said the left puppet.

"You'll think of something, Ryo!!" said the right puppet.

The Stalker backed up so that he was back in the circle. "Okay, since Taichi was SOOOO successful when he was Archer, I must be too," said Archer, taking out his bow and an arrow. "Hm…let's see…how do I work this thing?"

Goggles Gang #1 who just so happened to be standing next to Archer, leaned over to him. "You wanna trade?" he asked. "I know how to use it."

"Naw, I don't use goggles," Archer replied. "Could you teach me how to use it?"

Goggles Gang #1 sighed. "Okay, fine, but only for the sake of the team." He said. He took the bow out of Archer's hand. "Okay, you hold it like this and then you put an arrow right here…do you have an arrow?"

"Um…yeah." Said Archer, reaching behind him and pulling out an arrow.

During this time, Black Plague was watching attentively as The Stalker attempted to reconstruct his Boom Stick. "No, I think you put that there," he said, pointing to something on it.

"Oh, thanks," said The Stalker as he made the appropriate adjustments.

"Okay, now you try," said Goggles Gang #1, handing the bow to Archer. Archer aimed the arrow straight at Black Plague and then let it go. Of course it passed right through him. "Good job, if he weren't invincible, this fight would be over!"

"All right who's the bastard who shot me with an arrow?!" came the voice of an extremely pissed off sounding person. Goggles Gang #1 and Archer both looked up to see Telekinesis sitting on the ground with the arrow that Archer had JUST shot sticking out of his leg.

"Yeesh," said Archer, looking away.

"It's your fault for standing behind Black Plague!!" Goggles Gang #1 called back with a laugh.

"I don't think I SHOULD BE BLAMED FOR THIS!!!" yelled Telekinesis as he whipped out his hand and Goggles Gang #1 and Archer went flying.

"Oh, this ALWAYS seems to happen," said Black Plague.

"Doesn't it?!" Telekinesis yelled back as he pulled the arrow out of his leg. "And always to me, I just don't get it…"

All of a sudden, a rose landed right at Black Plague's feet. He looked around and finally saw a guy in a tuxedo on a ledge. He was also wearing a mask and a top hat and had blue hair. (Who could he be? It's not Ken, not Lee and not Sam!! Hmmm…who ELSE has blue hair? Not me!)

"Black Plague, I have watched you from afar," said the guy. "My name is Tuxedo Jyou and I bloom for a short while to help the Elite members and then the winter frost takes over and I disappear until spring may come again."

"And I am Sailor Dawn!" said another who was a girl wearing a outfit just like Sora's school uniform only white and blue skirt.

"What the hell?!" said everyone.

"Goggles Gang Members!!" said Tuxedo Jyou as if everyone hadn't said anything.

"Yes?" said the Goggles Gang people in annoyed tones.

"Use your goggles!!" Tuxedo Jyou answered. 

"It's the only way to defeat him!" said Sailor Dawn. The Goggles Gang team members looked at each other and went OH!! Then they all took off their goggles in unison and started spinning them around as they turned into hovering disks over their hands. After about thirty seconds of twirling around, they finally stopped. Then they started twirling again.

"Digiworld…Goggles…ELIMINA-TION!!!!" they all said in unison as they tossed their flying disks that used to be goggles at Black Plague.

"What the…" said Black Plague as all the little hovering disks passed right through him.

"Well, another plan failed," sighed Goggles Gang #3. Then they all shrugged.

"What were you expecting it to do?" asked Black Plague. "Kill me?"

"You won't get away with this, Black Plague," said Tuxedo Jyou. "Justice will be served and when it does, you'll have no place to hide because wherever you go, justice will be there." Then Tuxedo Jyou turned around, latched arms with Sailor Dawn and the two jumped off the ledge and disappeared.

The White Knight, Womanbat, Womansuper, Poiso Man and Super Hikari's eyes turned into pulsing hearts as they chased after him.

"How long has it been since Jyou's been in the stories?" asked Lightning Person.

"How'd you know it was him?" asked Gokeru.

"I'm exceedingly observant." Lighting Person replied. Gokeru shrugged.

"Okay, I think SOMEONE should do SOMETHING," said Fishstick Man.

"I WOULD do something if SOMEBODY didn't shoot me with an ARROW," said Telekinesis. "Of course, it wouldn't hurt my feelings if SOMEONE either came over here and healed me or if SOMEONE ELSE gave me a Senzu Bean!!" Gokeru threw him a Senzu bean. "Took long enough."

Black Plague sighed and shook his head. "Is there NO way to defeat you guys?" he asked. 

"I was just going to ask the same thing." Said Hotshot.

"I mean…" continued Black Plague as if Hotshot hadn't said anything. "You always reform whenever you explode or Super Hikari heals you OR Gokeru give you a Senzu Bean."

"Well let's see…all of our attacks pass through you anyway!!" yelled Ken the Wizard.

"Okay, since we're evenly matched, why don't we just be friends?" said Black Plague. Everyone stared at him with annoyed expressions. "You're right. It's much more fun being evil." Then he accumulated a record player that was playing evil music and started laughing diabolically to it. He was suddenly interrupted when he heard a BOOM!! Good thing he dived to the ground just in time thanks to instincts! He turned around to see The Stalker standing there with his Boom Stick.

"Thanks for helping me with me Boom Stick." Said The Stalker with a smile.

"I told you how to assemble that WRONG!" said Black Plague, standing up. "So that you WOULDN'T be able to reassemble it!"

"I know but I thought it was Opposite Day so whatever you said, I just did the exact opposite." The Stalker explained.

"Oh I see." said Black Plague, rolling his eyes.

"What an idiot," Gokeru whispered to Lightning Person.

"Why are you always whispering things to ME?!" Lightning Person demanded.

"Because I expect you to respond with something intelligent." Said Gokeru as if he were hurt. "Besides, I have one of the most creative names and you have one of the most uncreative names and it's fun."

Telekinesis was looking at Gokeru and Lightning Person. He shook his head and leaned over to Goggles Gang #1. "What an idiot," he said.

"Sure runs in the family." Goggles Gang #1 sighed.

"I will just ignore that comment." Telekinesis said, crossing his arms.

"Just about the only half decent thing you've done." Goggles Gang #1 said. Telekinesis shot Goggles Gang #1 an evil glare.

"Well, The Stalker," said Black Plague, making sure that The Stalker wasn't going to blast him with his Boom Stick. "Since it's Opposite Day, just DON'T go and kill yourself."

"Okay…WAIT A SECOND!!!" The Stalker said. "You're trying to pull a fast one on me so that I would go and kill myself!"

"Gee how'd you guess?" Black Plague asked, pretending as though he was confused.

"Well I'm not going to!" The Stalker said firmly.

"Oh darn." Black Plague said, snapping his fingers. And, with the snap of his fingers, he disappeared. Everyone looked at each other, shrugged, un-transformed and then sat around the fire eating s'mores. (I think 'un-transformed' is a made-up word. Oh well.)

"S'mores are so good!!" said Sora.

"So SO good!!" agreed Mimi.

"THEY'RE TO DIE FOR!!!!" hollered Hikari.

"YUM YUM YUM!!!" screeched Michael.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!" um…whatevered Ryo.

"Oh I'm getting so sick of s'mores almost as much as I'm getting sick of those five." Said Daisuke.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Said Wallace.

"Here, Ruki, you can have mine." Said Lee as he tossed his s'more. Ruki got down on all fours and chased after it.

"I learned the hard way to never look angry in preview pictures." Commented Iori. "And she's learning it the hard way too."

"You should have given her a forewarning." Said Takato.

"Well how was I supposed to know that she was going to be in this story and have an angry looking picture?" asked Iori with a shrug. Then they continued eating their s'mores except for those who didn't.

Miyako yawned and leaned back only to stumble upon a little bag. She turned around and picked up the little bag. Inside the little bag were a bunch of little stones. "Hey guys, who's little bag is this?" she asked.

"What's in it?" asked Takato.

"Um…looks like a rock collection." Miyako replied.

"GASP!!" yelled Wallace, jumping up and tearing the little bag out of Miyako's hand. He marveled at the stones as he poured them slowly into his palm. The stones seemed to glow in his hand.

"What's up, Wallace?" asked Takeru.

"I never thought these existed…" said Wallace.

"What are they?" asked Iori.

"I've read about these…" Wallace continued.

"JUST TELL US WHAT THEY ARE!!!" yelled Daisuke.

"Oh, these are the legendary Reforming Stones!" said Wallace as he continued to marvel at the stones.

"Ah yes, I've heard of those!" Ken said, standing up. "It's said that if someone explodes or dies then they WON'T reform! That is, only if the stones are destroyed."

"How do you think that Koushiro knew about the Reforming Stones?" wondered Taichi.

"He's smart, he knows that kind of stuff." Yamato replied.

Suddenly, the Reforming Stones exploded in Wallace's Hand.

"OH NO!!!" yelled everyone especially the people who explode often.

"Okay, now we have to be REALLY careful about exploding!" said Mimi.

"It's okay!" said Hikari. "The Reforming Stones aren't what make us reform! It's all in our HEARTS and if we believe then we can do ANYTHING!!"

"Would you like to test that out?" asked Lee.

"No." Hikari replied.

So everyone decided to forget about the reforming stones and go to sleep since they were tired. Of course, prodigious people like Yamato didn't have to even give the reforming stones a second thought since he's NEVER exploded before. No, this is not a cruel irony. Don't expect Yamato to explode any time soon.

Then they all woke up. All right, that was kind of pointless.

"Let's go for a leisurely stroll!!!!!!!!!" said Hikari stupidly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled everyone.

Suddenly, Black Plague appeared out of nowhere. "AH HA HA HA!!" he laughed diabolically like the cat on the Emperor's New Groove only not sounding like a chipmunk. "While all of you slept…at noon…I did something IMPORTANT!! Well, maybe it wasn't all THAT important but STILL!! I have constructed…A TIME MACHINE!!!!"

"GASHP!!!" yelled everyone.

"HA HA!!" laughed Black Plague. "I went into the future, saw how PRODIGIOUS I am AND I got my spawn!!"

"AWK!!" said everyone as a little version of Black Plague stepped out from behind him.

"Can I be Pink Plague?" asked Koushiro's little spawn.

"NO!" Black Plague replied. "You must be something DARK…and EVIL… something that starts with the word BLACK since I'm Black Plague and Tentomon is Black Death…we have to keep a running gag."

"But I really want to be PINK Plague!" whined his little spawn.

"Well, _I_also decided to construct a time machine since I wasn't tired while everyone else slept!" Ken declared.

"You did?" Black Plague said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I did!" Ken replied as he pulled out a big machine that only a cartoon character could fit behind his back. "And I also retrieved MY spawns! And I have THREE of them!" And with that, Ken's three little spawns stepped out from behind his back. (Actually, his oldest spawn was carrying his youngest spawn.)

"Gasp!" said Black Plague.

"I also took the liberty of getting everyone ELSE'S spawns as well!!" Ken continued as a bunch of spawns appeared out of nowhere.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled everyone when they saw Jyou Jr.

"Where's my dad?" asked Jyou Jr. uncutely and stupidly. Suddenly, Jyou and Dawn came out nowhere.

"It's our little boy!" said Jyou knavishly.

"GASP!!" yelled everyone. "WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME THE NARRATOR HAS WRITTEN 'SAID JYOU'!?!?!?"

"Yes, that is where Jyou Jr. came from." Said Dawn with a sigh.

"Come my darling Jyou Jr.!!" said Jyou stupidly with outstretched arms. Jyou Jr. uncutely ran over to Jyou and Dawn and then they all left.

"Now, Yamato, don't go naming your spawn Unicorn," said Black Plague.

"Don't worry, I won't." Yamato said through clenched teeth.

"Yamato, I call our son since he looks like me." said Sora stupidly.

"OUR son?!" demanded Yamato.

"Yup, Ken told me!" said Sora. "We're MARRIED!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Yamato, dramatically dropping to the ground as the camera zoomed out to give it the nice little effect. But then he got over it. "No, I call our son since he's a boy and I'm a boy too. It just works better if we go by genders."

"Yeah but our daughter is a clone of you."

"We have two kids?!" Yamato yelled. Sora nodded. "NOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" But then he got over it as his little spawns came out of nowhere. "How come my daughter is a clone of me?! YOU'RE the girl!" Sora shrugged.

"So I'm taking our son since he looks like me and you can take our daughter since she looks like you." Sora said.

"Please stop saying 'our'." Yamato said with a sigh. "But she has Yokomon! He has Tsunomon!"

"Are you saying that you like our son more than you like our daughter?!" demanded Sora knavishly.

"No…" Yamato answered, looking at his little female spawn that looks exactly like him. Then he sighed. "You can be…Mind… Control Girl…"

"YAY!!" said his little female spawn.

After a little while, everyone transformed AS WELL as their Digimon that had just come out of nowhere.

Taichi's collective group was Goggles Gang Member #1, Goggles Gang Member #4, Goggles Gang Member #7 and Goggles Gang Member #9.

Yamato's collective group was Telekinesis, Unicorn, Mind Control Girl and Annoying Little Mind Control Radish Thing.

Koushiro's collective group was Black Plague, Black Death, Pink Plague (after much arguing) and Black Ghost.

Jyou and Dawn's little collective group was Tuxedo Jyou, Sailor Dawn, Sailor Mini-Jyou, Sailor Dawn's Digimon, Tuxedo Gomamon and Tuxedo Bukamon.

Mimi's little collective group was The White Knight, The Green Flower, The White Knight's Son, The Green Sprout.

Sora's little collective group was Womanbat, Birdbat, Boybat and Sharkbat.

Dasiuke's little collective group was Goggles Gang Member #2, Goggles Gang Member #5, Goggles Gang Member #8 and Goggles Gang Member #10.

Miyako's little collective group was Womansuper, Birdsuper, Girlsuper and Birdisuper.

Iori's little collective group was Lightning Person, Lightning Digimon, Lightning Girl and Lightning Little Digimon.

Takeru's little collective group was Gokeru, Patahan, Takerillian and Tokogeta.

Hikari's little collective group was Super Hikari, Super Gatomon, Super Casey and Super Salamon.

Ken's little collective group was Ken the Wizard, Wormmon the Wizard, Kouichi the Wizard, Minamon the Wizard, Bob the Wizard and Leafmon the Wizard.

Michael's little collective group was Fishstick Man and Fishstick Digimon.

Wallace's little collective group was Hotshot and Hotball.

Takato's little collective group was Goggles Gang Member #3 and Goggles Gang Member #6.

Lee's little collective group was Archer and Arrow Boy.

Ruki's little collective group was Poiso Man and Poiso Boy.

Ryo's little collective group was The Stalker and The OTHER Stalker.

HURRAH!!!

But sadly, Leomon came by and captured all the Digimon. SNIFF!! 'Tis a shame. Also because there was 62 characters and someone could go about five pages without saying anything.

Oh and then while half of them fought Black Plague and Pink Plague, the following people died in battle:

Hotshot, Goggles Gang Member #3, Archer, Poiso Man and The Stalker.

It was a very sad day losing all of the newer Digidestined, Ryo and Wallace. Although, it wasn't sad for Taichi and Daisuke because they just became Archer and Poiso Man again and were no longer confined to being Goggles Gang Members!! YAY!! So it was actually a HAPPY day!! 

Their spawn became Taichi Hood and Poiso Spawn. YAY!!!!

"I like being Robin Hood better than being a Goggles Gang person!" said Taichi Hood as he played with his miniature bow.

"HURRAH!! I'M BACK TO MY OLD…SUPER HERO FORM!!" yelled Archer while jumping up and clicking his heels.

"So if you're my dad…how come you're old enough to be my brother?" asked Mind Control Girl to Telekinesis.

"I don't know! Ask Ken the Wizard! He's the one who went forward in time and retrieved you!" said Telekinesis.

"You know, it would make a lot more sense if your name had the word 'Black' in it for numerous reasons. One, you're BLACK!! Not pink! Two, we'll MATCH! Three…it sounds more THREATENING!!" said Black Plague as he bent down to Pink Plague's height.

"But I don't feel like coming up with a new name! I like my name!" said Pink Plague. Black Plague sighed.

"Oh well, at least we killed a bunch of the super heroes." Said Black Plague.

"They won't be missed." Said Telekinesis.

"Why didn't you kill Michael too?" asked Archer.

"YEAH?! WHY NOT?!" demanded Fishstick Man. Then he paused. "I don't have a spawn. Sniff. Ken, can I have one of yours since you have two and I don't have any?"

"No." replied Ken the Wizard.

"Then can I at least hold Bob?!" asked Fishstick Man but then Ken the Wizard punted Fishstick Man a zillion miles. But we all know that he'll be back soon. Sniff.

"Um…" said Black Plague.

"Koushiro?" asked Womansuper suddenly.

"Yes?" Black Plague asked.

"Why are you bent on killing us all of a sudden?"

"I DO believe I have already answered this question on more that one account!" Black Plague said, crossing his arms. Then he noticed out of the corner of his eye that his little spawn and a bunch of other random little spawns of her age were over in the corner playing a nice little game. Black Plague stomped over. "NO!!" he yelled, grabbing her hand. "You do not PLAY with the enemy!"

"Then who will I play with?" asked Pink Plague.

"Um…you can play with…THEM!!" Black Plague said, snapping his fingers as a bunch of little shadow creatures appeared out of nowhere.

"Okay." Said Pink Plague as she went of to frolic with her new friends.

"Okay, guys, I think we should probably start attacking." Said Gokeru. "OR are we just going to stand here all day?"

"YOU START, BOYBAT!!!" Womanbat shrieked, pushing her miniature little spawn forward.

"Um…" he started, looking around.

"I'LL HELP!!!" declared Taichi Hood, jumping forward with a little bow and arrow in his hand. Then he loaded up the bow and shot the arrow but it only went about a foot and kinda just…landed there.

"No, no, little Taichi." Said Archer, kneeling down next to Taichi Hood and picking up the arrow he had shot. "You have to hold the bow like THIS and put the arrow HERE," he explained, showing Taichi Hood how to hold the bow and arrow.

"Um…" said Taichi Hood.

"Here, let me show you," said Archer as he took out one of his arrows.

"WAIT!!!" said Telekinesis.

"What?!" demanded Archer.

"Just let me get BEHIND you first." Telekinesis said, running BEHIND Archer. "There, shoot your arrows to your heart's content."

Then they all said "YAY!!!" like the Sonic characters and then they exploded but they didn't really.

"Wait, wait, wait." Said Poiso Spawn suddenly, turning to Poiso Man. "If you're REALLY my dad then how come I'm only a few inches shorter than you are?" Poiso Man stared at Poiso Spawn.

"Cause you're from the future." Poiso Man replied.

"No I'm not." said Poiso Spawn, a little confused.

"Fine, I'M from the past." Poiso Man said with a sigh.

"So our parents are super heroes?" asked Poiso Spawn. Telekinesis turned around.

"Sorry, my back was turned," he said. "Whose kid is the really slow one? I hope it wasn't MY kid…"

"Just remember, Yamato," said Archer. "Your kids are the psychotic sounding ones. Your daughter sounds like she's been smoking since she was born and your son has a lower voice than Koushiro's."

"HEY!!" said Black Plague. "Wait…why am I just standing there?"

"Cause we're talking." Replied The White Knight stupidly.

"Fine, I'll kill you later." Said Black Plague with a sigh.

"How nice of you," said Lightning Person.

"Yeah but I'm gonna kill Yamato's spawn that looks like Sora's just because his voice changed when he was four or something and mine STILL hasn't changed yet." Black Plague said. "And then Archer for pointing that out because I wouldn't have noticed it." Then he turned to Pink Plague. "PLEASE, tell me I have a lower voice when I'm older! I mean, do I even SOUND like a boy let alone an evil shadow creature?!"

"You're voice gets different." Said Pink Plague obliviously.

"PRAISE THE LORD!!!" Black Plague said.

"Maybe by different she means that your voice just gets higher so you sound like her." Said Ken the Wizard. "You know…a little mouse?"

Pink Plague laughed. "Squeak!"

"No, you don't squeak!" Black Plague said. "You DON'T sound like a mouse!"

"Squeak!" Pink Plague said again.

"I think she makes a good mouse." Said Super Hikari stupidly.

"No she DOESN'T!!" Black Plague yelled. "Look at this…now she thinks she's a MOUSE!!"

"Could be worse." Said The White Knight. "Right, son?"

"MMM!!" said The White Knight's Son with his mouth open as if he had said something as opposed to just MMM!!

"Well, I'm leaving now," said Black Plague with a sigh. "You guys are depressing me and right now, my daughter thinks she's a mouse."

"Squeak!" said Pink Plague as Black Plague took her hand and led her away in some kind of…swirly dark portal thing.

"Okay, I think we should think up a strategy." Said Ken the Wizard. (So then they all un transformed and all the children ran off to frolic.) "I have an idea. I could go back to the future, drop all of our children off and then go FURTHER into the future and retrieve them when they're older so that way, we'll have these OLDER people on our side whereas Koushiro will just have a little five-year-old daughter who would rather play and thinks she's a mouse!"

"Nice, Ken." Said everyone, doing a golf clap.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Hm…" said Koushiro, pacing back and forth as his daughter jumped around while squeaking like a mouse. "I need to think of a plan…"

"Hey dad!!" said Umi suddenly. "I think it's neat how I get to see you when you're younger! But I think it would be even NEATER if I could see MYSELF when I'm OLDER than this!"

"Yes that would be…" started Koushiro but then he paused and got an evil sideways twisted smile. Then he turned around and faced Umi. "Oh, you ARE the spawn of me!"

MEANWHILE!!!

Ken was JUST emerging from his time machine at this point in time. More and more people just kept piling out just like in one of those little clown car things.

Then they all went off with their spawns which were now twelve years older than they were before when they FIRST came. SURAH!!!

"I have to admit it's interesting to see my dad with big hair." Said Taichi Jr. to Taichi. Taichi Jr. looked exactly like Taichi!! WOW!! BIG SURPRISE THERE!!!

"What do you mean?!" Taichi demanded. "I don't have big hair in the future?! But I'm Taichi! Taichi IS big hair!! It's my SIGNATURE!!!"

"Sorry to tell you but you get a serious hair cut." Said Taichi Jr.

"This can't be!" Taichi said. "I must somehow prevent this…"

"No, you wanted to grow it out again but Mom made you cut it again." Taichi Jr. explained.

"I marry an EVIL wife that makes me cut my signature?!" Taichi asked as if he were appalled.

MEANWHILE!!!

"You know…I was thinking that maybe this is what I would look like if I was a girl." Said Yamato, pointing to Mayumi who looked like what Yamato would look like if he was a girl.

"And I would look like THIS if I was a boy!" said Sora stupidly, pointing to Taisuke who…looked like what Sora would look like if she was a guy.

"Go away Sora!" yelled Yamato. "I hate you! I'm TRYING to have an intelligent conversation with my children but your deadly fumes are making me choke on every word!!"

"You know, you said the same thing to her the other day." Said Taisuke.

"You mean…I DON'T like her?" Yamato said pleadingly. 

Taisuke nodded. "You guys have been divorced for about fourteen years…or something like that…"

"Ohh…" said Yamato as he reached up and hugged Taisuke. "I've never been so happy!" Then he turned around and hugged Mayumi. Then he turned again to see Sora standing there with her arms out stretched and looking stupid as ever. "ARGH!! Hurry, kids! RUN!!!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" said Mayumi as the three of them ran off and Sora chased after them.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Oh Jyou Jr. #1 and Jyou Jr. #2!" said Dawn as she hugged both of her uncute and stupid Jyou Jr.s. (Remember, Ken never took Jyou Jr. back into the future so now there are two of them!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!) "You're such a handsome young man, Jyou Jr. #2!"

"I know!" said Jyou Jr. #2 (the older one who is about…20) "The acne is ALMOST all gone!" Jyou Jr. was fat, uncute, had a zillion pimples and acne and his glasses were huge and he was wearing dorky clothes and had a pocket protector and he was carrying books that said 'Advanced Trigonometry'.

MEANWHILE!!!

"You're cute!" said Mimi to her seventeen-year-old spawn. Jesse stared at her with a blank expression. He was one of those people with stringy hair had a sock hat thing on their head and a tie dye shirt and pants that are pulled down too far and a skateboard.

"Woahhhhhhhh…" he said blankly. "Aren't you like…supposed to be my MOTHER…or something?"

"I like dating older guys!" said Mimi as if she hadn't heard Jesse.

"One time…I dated this…this GIRL," started Jesse but then he paused to put his skateboard in his OTHER hand and to put his hair behind his ear. "And she was like…YOUNGER? Or something…and we were all like…um…we were all like woaahhhhhhh…? And then…and then we got like…a milkshake? And it was…FUN and stuff? And…woahhhhhhhh…"

"I like milkshakes!" said Mimi stupidly.

"One time…I tried to make a milkshake," continued Jesse. "But I put the milk in a cup…in a cup. And then I like…shook it? But I really only got… bubbly milk…bubbly milk and it didn't like…taste very good? But when I ate it I was all like…woahhhhhh…"

"Um…OKAY!!" said Mimi.

MEANWHILE!!!!

"So uh…why don't you tell me about yourself!" said Daisuke, not really knowing what else to say.

"Um…I'm twenty-three," started Daisuke Jr. who kind of…just really… looked like Daisuke. "I'm engaged…"

"That's a really odd thought," Daisuke interrupted. "My SON is engaged but I'm not even married AND my son is older than I am." Then he looked at Daisuke Jr. "A LOT older than I am. Now remember, YOU'RE the junior and I'M the senior since I'm the original."

"I think _I _should be the senior since I'm older than you are." Said Daisuke Jr.

"WHAT?!" demanded Daisuke. "NEVER!!!"

"I was just kidding…" said Daisuke Jr. rolling his eyes.

"Okay, so what do you do for a living?" asked Daisuke.

"Um…I took over your noodle cart." Said Daisuke Jr.

"SO I GET A NOODLE CART?!" Daisuke said excitedly. "THAT'S MY DREAM!! OH YAY!!"

MEANWHILE!!!

"I don't believe that you're really my dad." Said Megumi since she was sitting down and Iori was standing up and they were about the same height. "I mean…how often does a height difference like THIS occur? Especially if the younger one is this much taller."

"So?" Iori said, crossing his arms. "You just came from thirty-seven years in the future so what can _I _do about it?!"

"I don't know," said Megumi.

"Um…okay then!" said Iori. "I mean, you know that this is a whole lot more awkward for me than it is for you so don't even start!"

"Yeah but you weren't the one who was taken from their home and taken back in time." Megumi pointed out.

"That's NOT the point." Iori said.

MEANWHILE!!!

"So…uh…DAD…" started Takeru Jr. He looked kind of like grown-up Takeru only not QUITE as large and with shorter hair. "You don't have any plans in the future about…GROWING your hair long, do you?"

"Um…maybe…I don't know, I never gave it a thought!" said Takeru.

"Well, to save me many sleepless nights in the future, maybe we can try and avoid that and you can NOT grow your hair long!"

Takeru didn't know what to say. He did have the '…' reaction but nothing more. At least…nothing INTELLIGENT.

"What? Did I cause you to have nightmares? Your FATHER?"

Takeru Jr. nodded.

"…"

MEANWHILE!!

"I am SO proud of you son!" said Hikari to her son who seemed very clean cut and…GOOD. He had his hair combed to the side like Richie Cunningham and had one of those varsity jackets with the letter on the side.

"GUESS WHAT?!" said Casey. "I got my letter yesterday!"

"Oh!" said Hikari stupidly. "What sport?!"

"COLLEGE WRESTLING!!!" Casey said excitedly.

"WOW!!" said Hikari, giving the thumbs up. "Is it fun?!"

"Mm HM!!" Casey replied, giving the thumbs up back. "I go to Harvard too! I'm a top student!"

"Well, I want you to tell me ALL about school, the future and how beautiful I am and all that other important stuff!" said Hikari, putting her arm around her future son.

MEANWHILE!!!

"So, you're about twelve now, right?" Ken asked his youngest son, Bob, who was dressed completely in black and there seemed to be a black essence circling around him. "Um…hello?"

"Look, I wouldn't talk to you when you were older than me so I'm not going to talk to you when you're younger than me," said Bob.

"Why do you have a morbid outlook on life?" asked Ken. "You're twelve for crying out loud! You haven't even reached puberty yet!" Bob glared evilly at Ken. Ken shrugged and turned to his other son who was really tall and… had pink hair and you could tell just by looking at him that he was an idiot. "What about you? Tell me a little about yourself."

"Hi!" said Kouichi, waving. "My name is Kouichi and I have a short attention span and…" Then he stopped abruptly and looked around. Ken cleared his throat. Kouichi looked at him. "Hi! I have a short attention span."

"I gathered." Said Ken. Just then, Miyako walked over.

"Don't even bother talking to Bob," she whispered to him. Ken rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Or Kouichi." He said. Then they both turned to their oldest spawn and only daughter. "Please tell me that you're doing something with you're life seeings how you're about twenty-four…or something."

"Oh yeah, I work in a science lab." Rio replied.

"That's good." Said Miyako.

"Yup!" Rio replied. "I'm a human guinea pig!"

"OWWW!!" Ken yelled as he grabbed his head as if he had a bad headache. (And he probably did)

MEANWHILE!!!

"TRA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!!" said Michael as he continuously exploded and reformed over and over since he didn't have a retarded little spawn to be knavish with.

MEANWHILE!!!

Um…suddenly, Black Plague appeared out of nowhere!!! AHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA…wait a second…" Black Plague paused. "Why am I having the SAME entrance as Leomon? Pause. Ponder. Narrate for oneself. Okay, I guess I should just stop and introduce my devious little…HEY!! _I _was supposed to come up with the plan!!"

"You mean going into the future and retrieving your spawn when they were older and more useful?" asked Taichi.

"Yeah!" Black Plague said, crossing his arms. Then he sighed. "Okay, whatever! This is my daughter, Umi…Umi Izumi."

"DAD!!" Umi said, slapping him upside the head.

"Sorry, I had to live with Izzy Izumi." Black Plague replied. "Now that you're older, do you still want to be Pink Plague or will you change it to something evil and mean that begins with the word 'black'?!"

"I don't care." Umi said.

"Um…how about…" Black Plague said, pondering. The two stood there being thoughtful little Izumis. Taisuke leaned over to Yamato.

"Are these the two that are threatening you enough that you had to come and get us for?" he asked monotonously.

"Yeah," Yamato answered. "If you want, we could become evil too just in case we get bored with being good. I tend to do that more than I should."

"Um…okay." Said Taisuke.

"Koushiro, could we have just one minute?" asked Takeru.

"Sure!" said Black Plague. "Talk amongst yourselves."

The group of good guys crowed around in a huddle. "Is it really that smart to crowd around in a big huddle where we could all be killed with one blast of anything?" Bob asked. Everyone backed away from him so that the black essence wouldn't touch them since the black essence scared them.

"No, he has a tendency of just waiting for us." Daisuke replied.

"All right, we have to tell you guys what your super hero forms are." Said no one in particular.

"We have super hero forms?!" said Jesse. The Digidestined people nodded. "Far out!!"

"Don't get TOO excited Jesse," said Takeru. "Just between you and me and everyone else here, yours is pretty lame. You don't even have a decent name…"

"Bummer." Said Jesse.

"We are not lame!" argued Mimi.

"Okay, I'll go first since I'm the leader." Said Taichi, pointing to himself as he turned to Taichi Jr. "Um…SON, we're the leaders."

"No kidding." Said Taichi Jr. "Aren't we always?"

"All right!" Said Taichi. "I'm STILL the leader even though I'm old! In your face, Yamato!"

"Whatever," said Yamato, rolling his eyes.

"So anyway," Taichi said, turning back to Taichi Jr. "My super hero form is Archer and you are…um…what was it? Oh right! You were Taichi Hood, my little sidekick!"

"Cool!" said Taichi Jr. all-too-enthusiastically. (What did you expect?! He IS the spawn of Taichi after all!!!)

"Children!" said Sora, putting her arms around Taisuke and Mayumi. They both winced and drew back from her as if she were some kind of creature of the night. "One of you has to be with me and the other has to be with your father."

"Yup," Yamato said, nodding. "One of you can have…um…what can you do? Super hearing…? Anything else, Sora?"

"Um…I think that's about it!" said Sora. "Oh right! I do have a bunch of accessories shaped like bats."

"Right," Yamato said. "One of you can have super hearing with a bunch of little accessories shaped like bats and the other can have my powers which include…everything…except lightning." Then he glared over at Iori. "You know, the all power MIND CONTROL thing that you see on television all the time? Well, that's what I do! I hate to have to decide…so why don't you just discuss it among yourselves."

Taisuke and Mayumi looked at each other. "Well, I'm older," said Mayumi, taking a step closer to Yamato.

"Well I'm BIGGER!!" Taisuke argued.

"Well…I'm BLONDE." Mayumi said, crossing her arms. "Just like dad. We'd LOOK more alike. Look, you've got the little…orange color thing going like our MOTHER."

"But I'm a BOY like dad and you're a GIRL like mom!" Taisuke continued.

"Now, now children," said Sora stupidly. "We don't want a fight start! Look, since I had Taisuke last time, I'll just take him this time too!"

"No," said Taisuke like Taichi did in the movie.

"Ha," said Mayumi, sticking out her tongue.

"Okay Sora, whatever floats your boat." Said Yamato with a shrug. "Sorry…um…male spawn."

"And everyone calls me…THE WHITE KNIGHT!!!" Mimi explained as she did some kind of little…THING as if she had a sword. Jesse seemed amazed.

"Woaaaahhhh!!" he said. "Takeru was wrong! This is totally like…far out!"

"And you're THE WHITE KNIGHT'S SON!!" Mimi continued.

"Woaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!" Jesse repeated, still amazed. "That like… WORKS!! Cause…like…YOU'RE The White Knight and I'm like…your son!"

"Uh…YEAH!!" Mimi replied, nodding.

"So um…you're Poiso Spawn." Daisuke said to Daisuke Jr. Daisuke Jr. groaned.

"Come on!" he said. "That's LAME!! I'm twenty-three years old for crying out loud! Having a name like Poiso Spawn is completely ridiculous! You're my dad and I'm twice your age and I'm YOUR Poiso Spawn? How about _I_ be Poiso Man and YOU be Poiso Spawn?"

"WHAT?!" Daisuke yelled. "NEVER!!!" Then he paused. "I'm having déjà vu all of a sudden…"

"Can I at least change my name to something more practical?" asked Daisuke Jr. "I mean…it would have been fine I guess if I was eleven years old or something."

"That's how old you were when I named you that." Daisuke pointed out.

"I think I'm just a little too old to run around playing super hero." Daisuke Jr. said finally.

"So you're not going to be Poiso Spawn and help me?!" Daisuke whined. "So everyone's gonna have a sidekick but me?" Then Daisuke turned around and put his head up against a tree and started crying.

"Oh um…" said Daisuke Jr., feeling a little uncomfortable and bad. He walked over and put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "It's all right…you don't need a sidekick!"

"Yes I do!!" Daisuke yelled. "I NEED one!!"

"But…dad…" Daisuke Jr. started.

Daisuke looked up. "Hey, I'm your dad!" he said. "And I order you to be my sidekick!" Daisuke Jr. sighed.

"Fine, dad, I'll be your sidekick just to make you feel better." He said. Then he paused. "Just call me Poiso Spawn."

"YAY!!" said Daisuke all-too-happily.

"Super strength and we can fly too?" said Rio. "Right on! Talk about girl power!"

"Yeah…super strength and flight…you got that right!" said Miyako.

"As for you two…" said Ken, turning around to see Kouichi with his hands inside his shirt and fidgeting around and Bob standing there with the black essence around him with the look on his face that would be a perfect face for the narration 'FOAM!!!'

"Hi dad!!" said Kouichi sticking his hands back through his sleeves and jumping up and down.

"Hmph," said Bob, scoffing like Fox.

"Okay," said Ken, approaching the two. "You're Kouichi the Wizard, you're Bob the Wizard and I'm Ken the Wizard. That's easy enough right?"

"Real original." Said Bob sarcastically.

"Right," said Ken, shooting Bob a FOAM look as well. (And we all know how good Ken is at FOAM looks.) "We can pretty much do everything except for move things with our minds because Yamato was complaining, we can't zap lightning because Iori was complaining, we don't have super strength because of your mother and we can't fire projectiles because of Taichi."

"So…what can we do?" asked Kouichi.

"Um…everything else?" Ken suggested.

"Swell." Said Bob, turning around again. Ken stared at Bob.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you, you can't do that anymore either." He said, pointing to Bob.

"Do what?" Bob asked, turning around.

"The whole…black essence thing that's kind of just emitting from your body…you know…that thing…" Ken replied, doing his best to point at the black essence. Bob squinted and looked evil.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because Koushiro was complaining." Ken said, gesturing over to Black Plague who just waved and then went back to reading his book in his big easy chair while smoking his bubble pipe while wearing a fez and a robe and a pair of reading glasses with his legs crossed with slippers on. Then Umi walked over and snatched the fez off his head and gave an annoyed look.

"What?" Black Plague asked innocently.

"How come he can do that?" asked Kouichi. "Isn't that…what we do?"

"Sit in the chair and smoke a bubble pipe?" Ken asked, kind of confused. "Well, I SUPPOSE we could do that if we really wanted to…"

"No, I mean make all that stuff appear." Kouichi replied.

"Oh um…right." Ken turned around. "Koushiro, you can't make random things appear."

"Exasperated sigh." Said Black Plague as he stood up and everything disappeared. And as quickly as they disappeared, they reappeared only as shadows.

"Exasperated sigh." Ken said, shaking his head.

"So let me get this straight," Megumi said, bent over ALL most all the way so she could be eye level with her dad. "We walk around in bullet costumes and we have special lightning powers and we're really fast?"

"Yeah." Iori replied.

"And I have to walk around in one too?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah." Iori repeated.

"Why?" asked Megumi.

"Come on," said Iori. "Don't you think that I would look REALLY cute in a bullet costume?! Would you do it if I looked really sad until you gave in and wore the bullet costume? How about if I sniffed a few times?"

"More than likely." Megumi answered.

"PLEASE?!" Iori asked, putting on a really sad and cute face and then sniffing a few times.

"Oh okay," said Megumi with a sigh. "I'll wear the bullet costume."

"I'm glad you made that decision." Said Iori.

"You know, it's kind of strange seeing you really short and young all of a sudden." Said Megumi suddenly. Iori got a humorous annoyed expression with fun little line eyes.

"And?" he said. Megumi shrugged.

"Have you ever seen Dragon Ball Z?" asked Takeru to Takeru Jr. "Do they have that in the future?"

"Yeah." Takeru Jr. replied.

"Okay good." Said Takeru. "Then I don't have to do that much explaining to you. We're just Dragon Ball Z characters so we have exactly the same moves as the character that we're a spin off of. I'm Gokeru, a parody of Goku and you're Takerillian, a parody of Krillian. Understand?"

"Um…yeah." Said Takeru Jr.

"Good, I'm glad!" Takeru said, proud of himself.

"So um…" Takeru Jr. started. "Are you sure you don't have any plans about growing you hair out?"

"I'll try to avoid it." Said Takeru, kind of annoyed.

"Thank you very much." Said Takeru Jr. with a sigh of relief. "You know, I actually counted down the days to go to college so I wouldn't have to look at you anymore!"

"Thanks," Takeru mumbled. "Now I know that I am SO hideous that my son has nightmares when he looks at me."

"Look on the bright side!" said Takeru Jr., slapping Takeru on the back. Takeru gave a very fun foam face only AFTER taking off his hat. Takeru Jr. drew back a little bit and then handed Takeru his hat before he could drown them both in his foam. (Takeru is such a psychopath…)

"Son, we're SUPER HEROES!!" said Hikari to her clean cut son.

"Oh YAY!!" said Casey, a little too happy. "I just love the thought of making the world a better place! And we have healing powers and we're some of the few that can fly! That way we can get to people and heal the faster!"

"You're so smart, son!" said Hikari, hugging Casey. "No wonder you got into Harvard!"

"Valedictorian!" Casey said, giving the thumbs up. "AND a scholarship."

"I'm so proud of you!" said Hikari stupidly.

"DA HUYUCK!!!" said Michael as he scooped manure into the back of a truck. Then he took the closepin off his nose and took a big whiff of the manure and sighed. "I love the smell of fresh manure!"

Then Yamato walked over with another little scooper thingy and a close pin on his nose and then whacked Michael as hard as he could so Michael fell face first into the manure.

So then everyone transformed!! SURAH!!!

"This is where they try and kill us!" said Black Plague to Pink Plague who didn't change her name because we are lazy.

"Oh joy," she said. Then she paused. "So what are our special moves anyway just because I'm curious…"

"Well, we have the this is the end ball and um…" Black Plague started but then he stopped. "We're actually more DEFENSIVE than offensive…"

"A defensive bad guy?" Pink Plague asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, there's a first for everything!" Black Plague said.

"So are they trying to kill you because you're trying to kill them, or because you're just a bad guy or because you're annoying?" asked Pink Plague. Black Plague thought for a minute.

"I think all three." He said. Then he paused. "I should probably now tell you a little about each fighter so that you'll know what to expect. Taichi's just got a bunch of little projectiles that he shoots everywhere. Of course, he's of no threat to us since everything he shoots just kind of passes right through us."

"Oh okay." Said Pink Plague. "I really don't have to look at him right?"

Black Plague nodded. "Then there's Yamato. Now he's REALLY fun to annoy and really easy to annoy too! He gets so frustrated but you have to make sure he STAYS that way or else he'll get mentally stable enough to use his little MIND powers and start to control us…"

"I see." Pink Plague replied. "So the way we stay defensive with him is just…annoying him?" Black Plague nodded again.

"And Mimi never does anything." Black Plague continued. "So don't even worry about her. Sora never does anything…Daisuke never does anything…Miyako never does anything…and Iori's MAIN job is to just run around and distract us EVIL characters so that someone else can attack us. So just um…don't get distracted by him."

"Um…okay." Pink Plague replied with a shrug.

"Takeru never does anything but he's pretty powerful and he can heal people with his senzu beans…" Black Plague continued some more, counting on his fingers. "Hikari's completely useless but she does have some stupid healing powers and she can fly but what good is that?"

"Yeah…I guess so." Pink Plague said.

"And…um…oh right, Ken," Black Plague said. "He doesn't do anything. Don't worry about him."

"We don't really have very many challenges were up against." Pink Plague observed.

"Yeah, that's the funny part." Black Plague said with a sigh.

"So is there ANYONE we have to worry about?" 

"Uh…let me think about that for a minute…no…wait…I think…no I don't think so…oh wait…there is UNICORN, Matt's Gabumonish sidekick!"

"Unicorn?" Pink Plague inquired.

"Yeah, because of the horn on his head!" Black Plague laughed. Pink Plague giggled. "I KNEW I wasn't the only one who thought that was funny!!" 

Everyone looked at Black Plague with a face that said, "So what's your point?" and Black Plague gave them a look that said, "Can I kill you now?" and everyone else gave the look of "If you must, we're ready…" and Black Plague face turned into one that could only be distinguished as a face that meant "YAY!!"

Okay, there WAS some intensity at the beginning of the battle but that was skipped due to time.

Taichi Hood was standing about 12 feet in front of Pink Plague who was sitting on a stump. He was struggling to load an arrow into his bow. When he finally loaded it, he held his bow up to Pink Plague.

Black Plague noticed this and he ALSO noticed that fact that Telekinesis was standing RIGHT behind Pink Plague. He quickly dashed over. 

Taichi Hood fired the arrow and as expected, it went through Pink Plague. Black Plague lunged in front of Telekinesis who was, of course, humming the Yoshi song to himself.

"SACRIFICE!!" Black Plague yelled as he outstretched his entire body in front of Telekinesis. The arrow passed through him as well and hit Telekinesis in the back. "Oh…oops…I forgot…"

"EEP!!" Telekinesis…eeped before he passed out. Everyone looked at the box that the arrow came in to see that Taichi Hood had fired a cupid arrow. ARGH!! Everyone untransformed, even Koushiro because he wanted to see this without everyone REMEMBERING that he was the bad guy cause if he just stood there as Koushiro then maybe they would think that they were all Digidestined or something like that. He also figured that he could always transform if he were in any REAL danger.

Then Yamato woke up. He looked up at the group who was LOOMING over him like a bunch of knaves. All he really saw was a bunch of blurry blobs staring at him attentively.

He slowly sat up and looked around as everything came into focus. He saw standing there, beautiful young girl with red hair. A few little hearts formed above his head as he dashed over to her on his knees and grabbed her hand and kissed it repeatedly. "Oh please, Red-Haired Goddess!" he said. "Dub me worthy of your presence!!"

Umi stared at him and then took her hand away. Then she looked at Koushiro. "Dad!!" she whined. "Is he doing this on purpose?!"

"Were you the only one who didn't look at the box?" asked Koushiro. "You must have been the first one he saw which means that he's fallen in love with you!" Then he went into a fit of uncontrollable laughter that sounded similar to "OUAHEHEEHEHEEHEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (And yes, every single exclamation point was necessary.)

At this point, they all realized that Yamato was gone.

MEANWHILE!!!

Yamato was running through a field of colorful flowers with Umi's face in the background. "That Red Haired Goddess would LOVE these flowers!!" he said to himself as he picked up a few random red flowers and took a whiff of them. He hacked and coughed a little bit because maybe that was an overly large whiff but then he got over it and continued to frolic around as an old Beatles song played in the background.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Alas, I TRIED to save him!" said Koushiro dramatically.

"Wait a second, you're the bad guy!" said Taichi suddenly.

"Am not!!" said Koushiro.

"You are too!!" Taichi argued.

"Either we live in harmony together for now or I'm gonna kill you!" Koushiro warned.

"Like you're going to kill us." Taichi said, crossing his arms.

"Come on," said Koushiro. "I killed Takato, I killed Ruki, I killed Ryo, I killed Wallace and I killed Lee. And just as a heads up, TAICHI, but I believe that Lee was Archer as well so I can obviously take you out no problem!"

"I guess we can live in harmony for a little while," said Taichi, shrugging at everyone else who immediately agreed with a nod of their heads.

Suddenly, Yamato slid out on one knee with the bouquet of flowers in one hand and his other hand on his heart. "Red Haired Goddess!" he said, presenting the flowers to Umi. "I am here today to declare my everlasting love!" Then he grabbed Umi's hand and stood up. "Oh woe is me! I'm not worthy! Spare me the pain and tell me that you will be mine!"

"Tell him he's not worthy just to see what his reaction is!" Koushiro whispered to Umi. Umi really had no desire to just be mean for the sake of being mean so she just kind of smiled nervously.

"Well," she said. "I think we're moving too fast…I mean…I'm older than you…I'm from the future and…my dad is younger than you…I just don't think it's gonna work out."

"We will make it work!!" Yamato declared, little hearts forming above his head and all around. "I'm willing to make any sacrifice for your love!!"

"Dad!!" Umi said, turning to Koushiro.

"What do you want ME to do?" asked Koushiro.

"I don't know!" Umi replied. "Kill him?!"

Koushiro smiled and then put his arm on Yamato's shoulder. "Yamato my boy," he said. "I guess you can now just call me dad."

"DAD!!" Umi yelled. "You're not going to kill him?!"

"Kill my SON?!" Koushiro said, appalled. "What kind of wife are you?!"

"Oh do you mean it Dad?!" asked Yamato excitedly.

"I'm only seventeen!!" Umi yelled. "I don't even know him!!"

"This is humiliating." Said Taisuke, turning around and blocking his eyes. "This would make Koushiro my grandfather! And I'm what…three years older than him?! Does this make ANY sense to ANYONE?! Oh my head…oh the pain…"

"Since when are we getting married?!" Umi yelled. "Don't I have any say in this?!"

"Stop whining or I won't let you get married," Koushiro threatened.

"I don't WANT to get married!!" Umi argued.

"Too bad!!" Koushiro said. But then he leaned over to Umi. "I'm just playing a game! Play along!"

"But I don't wanna marry him!!" Umi continued.

"Oh but I want to marry you!!" Yamato declared, getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring that he just so happen to have in his pocket. "Will you be my bride?!"

"NO!!" screamed Sora, running in front of Yamato and pushing Umi away from him. "You're supposed to marry me! I'M your red haired goddess!"

"Back red haired demon!!" Yamato said, pushing Sora to the side. Then he looked at Umi and the mere sight of her seemed to make him go into a trance.

"Hey Taichi," said Koushiro. "What other kinds of arrows do you have? I'm curious to see which one he'll be hit with NEXT."

Meanwhile, all the other Digidestined and their spawns were off playing poker except for The Yamato and Sora clan, Taichi and the Izumi clan. Bob also wasn't either because he was too busy being a goth with a black essence around him.

"Ahem…" said Koushiro.

Oh sorry. No black essence. The black essence retracted. Bob only looked over at Koushiro with the look that said FOAM!!!

"Do you think that if you hit him with a bunch of different arrows or darts then he'd be all confused and under a bunch of spells?" asked Koushiro. Yamato meanwhile was in the background chasing after Umi while little hearts floated around everywhere.

"Um…I don't know." Taichi replied.

"Well now I have to know!!" Koushiro said.

"I'm not going to do it." Said Taichi. "Who knows if it'll kill him?"

"But…but…" started Koushiro. "You can't argue with me, I'm KOUSHIRO!! And I'm curious!! My curiosity is this big, it's tangible and it's PURPLE!! Can you try and hold someone who has a purple, tangible curiosity sac that is THIS BIG?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" demanded everyone who was standing there.

"Oh right, you guys weren't there," said Koushiro, thinking. "Let me put it this way…I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU ARE SO DO IT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE."

"You know what?" said Taichi. "We usually bullied YOU around."

"I know." Koushiro said. "Isn't it great?"

"Whatever." Said Taichi he turned around and accumulated a giant um…BOX of um…STUFF. "If it were anyone BUT Yamato then I'd probably argue some more but I guess I don't really care."

"So which ones are you gonna use huh huh huh huh huh huh huh?!" asked Koushiro, jumping up and down.

"What, I'M not doing it," Taichi said. "He's gotten infuriated every single time and I figure that if he gets mad at you then he might kill you or vice versa!" 

Koushiro stared at Taichi. "I'll choose to ignore that statement." He said.

"Good," said Taichi, taking a deep breath.

"SO ANYWAY," Koushiro continued. "Do I look like someone to you who would be able to hold a bow?" Taichi shrugged.

"Hey guys, could we just NOT do this?" asked Mayumi.

"But I must know!!" Koushiro said.

"But the last thing we want is you destroying our past dad so that we'll just kind of…disappear." Said Taisuke. Koushiro paused.

"Now I'm even MORE curious!" he said.

"How about the Angry Arrows?" Taichi suggested.

"Naw, I've already seen that one." Said Koushiro.

"Happy Darts?"

"That one's old."

"Or maybe we could just tranquilize him and then stick him with a bunch of random ones without even looking at the labels until after we do it."

"Can't we just do this to someone else like Michael?" asked Sora stupidly as they looked over at Michael who was playing Skip-It while singing the song like a knave as he counted his own skips.

"Hey there kids come gather 'round and see what just skipped into town! But the very best thing of all! There's a counter on this ball! So skip-it, skip-it, skip-it…"

"Um…that would be like hitting a log." Said Taichi.

"And besides, Yamato's the one who's in love with my daughter and I don't want anything HAPPENING." Said Koushiro. "And I especially don't want to be a grandfather when I'm only thirteen. That would just make me feel uncomfortable."

"Having a grandfather that was thirteen would definitely make me uncomfortable too." Said Taisuke.

"Same here." Mayumi added.

"SO DO IT!!!" Koushiro demanded.

"FIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEE-A!!!" Taichi yelled, holding up his bow and wildly shooting the tranquilizer only to find that he had hit UMI instead of Yamato!! OH DEAR GOD!!!!

"YOU FOOL!!!" Koushiro yelled.

"Sorry about that!" said Taichi.

"NO!!" said Yamato as he got down on his knees beside Umi. "What horrible fate has been bestowed upon you? I would give anything, no matter what, to confirm your safety! I just hope that one day—" but he suddenly felt a prick in his back and it surprised him. He turned around to see this oh-so-familiar tranquilizer. "I will join you soon, Red Haired Goddess!!" he declared and then he fell down unconscious right on top of her.

"Get off!!" Koushiro yelled, running over to them and pushing Yamato off of Umi. Then he turned to Taichi. "Well what are you waiting for?!"

Taichi muttered something under his breath, sat down and then took out a bunch of random darts and stuck Yamato with each of them. "There," he said. "All you have to do is wait for him to wake up."

Just moments after Taichi said that, Yamato sprang up and looked around. Then he looked at Taichi and laughed. He laughed like those people laugh at the end of old movies when someone just told a really LAME joke and now everyone was WAY too happy.

"Okay…what's so funny?" asked Taichi.

"Ha!" said Yamato. "You think you're so great you silly leader person! Well, what makes you so special?! You are a piece of dust and _I _am the feather duster and ha ha!" Then he slapped Taichi across the face a few times. "I dust you!! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

"What is your problem?!" demanded Taichi as he went to hit Yamato back but Yamato grabbed his wrist.

"You silly piece of dust!!" he said. "You are inferior to me, the cleaner! I clean you up!!" Then he slapped Taichi across the face a few more times before being satisfied.

"This is amusing." Said Koushiro.

Then Yamato turned around and looked at Koushiro. "As for you, short little red haired kid!" he said. "You are short!!"

"You called me short twice in one hit!" Koushiro said as if he were hurt.

"Fine!" said Yamato, taking a deep breath. "You are STILL short!!" Then he laughed diabolically like the cat on The Emperor's New Groove only sounding less like a chipmunk.

"Okay, so not only did you call me short THREE times but you stole my funny like laugh too?!" yelled Koushiro. "FOAM!!! That's it, now I am mad!!" Then he looked at Yamato who was no longer looking at him. "Hey!"

"I'm goin' a huntin' for some Leomons!!" Yamato declared as he accumulated a butterfly net. Then he laughed like the cat again and ran off into the forest.

"Why do you have a dart that makes people act like psychopaths?!" demanded Koushiro.

"I think it's just the side effect because I hit him with so many." Taichi confessed. Suddenly, Leomon ran by laughing diabolically!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon. He stared at all the children and then snapped his fingers and they disappeared into thin air!! AWK!!!

"HEY!!!" yelled everyone.

"You guys are boring me!!" he said. "All you're doing is talking!! So I'm taking the spell off!! PING!!!" Then he waved his pink sparkly fairy wand with streamers. Unfortunately, something in this new wand of Leomon's caused Michael to explode. OH WELL!!! Leomon was JUST about to run away laughing diabolically when a butterfly net came down right on his head.

"CRIKEY!!!" Yamato yelled, jumping out of a bush while holding the handle thingy of the butterfly net. "Take a look at this here beaut!!! I'm gonna close in to get a closa look and just hope he don't bite me hand off!!" (might we add that he was speaking in an Australian accent.)

"Um…what are you doing?" asked Leomon.

"IT TALKS!!!" Yamato yelled.

"OF COURSE I TALK!!!" Leomon yelled, grabbing the net with his teeth and ripping it to shreds.

"Good thing I was standin' back here!" Yamato said. Then he straightened up and put on a snooty English accent. "Good sir, I challenge you to a duel!!" Then he pulled a glove out of his pocket and slapped Leomon across the face with it.

"AWK!!!" yelled everyone.

"I accept!!" said Leomon as he took out a big metal glove and slammed it across Yamato's face, sending him to the ground and knocking him unconscious. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon as he ran away laughing diabolically like a knave.

"YAMATO!!!" Sora shrieked knavishly as she zoomed over to his side.

"Hopefully he'll be back to normal once he regains consciousness." Said Taichi. Just then, Dawn walked out.

"I was hardly even in this story!!" she said angrily.

"Oh well!!" said Takeru with a shrug.

"Well this sure has been an exciting day!!" said whoever hasn't said something in the longest time. "Goodnight all!" Then they chuckled warmly as a black circle engulfed them all.


End file.
